50 Shades of Gay
by ChelleGambino
Summary: A collection of slash one-shots/song-fics/drabbles. Multi-pairings. Will take requests!
1. Chapter 1

**Heart and Soul: A Collection of Short Slash Song Based Stories**

So this is my second slash story and I decided to take a step out of my comfort zone of individual one-shot of slash and do multi-couple song drabbles with different pairings and I WILL TAKE REQUESTS!

So the first pairing up is just the cutest little one that has stolen my heart recently. I don't know if anyone has ever paired these two together, they probably have but I've been having the sweetest little 'visions' I guess you call it that, about these cutie pies. The pairing is Evan/Heath, so I hope you enjoy it!

Please no flames! Again this is just my second slash story and I'm just taking a shot in the dark.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers (Insert Sad Face) and/or song lyrics in the story.

**How to Love **

**By: Lil Wayne**

**You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love, how to love  
>You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever<br>Now you in the corner tryna put it together  
>How to love, how to love<strong>

**For a second you were here, now you over there  
>It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body<br>Like you never had a love, never had love**

**When you was just a young'un, your looks were so precious  
>But now your grown up, so fly it's like a blessing<br>But you can't have a man look at you for 5 seconds  
>Without you being insecure<br>You never credit yourself so when you got older  
>It's seems like you came back 10 times over<br>Now you're sitting here in this damn corner  
>Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder<strong>

**Ooohh, you had a lot of dreams that transform to visions  
>The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions<br>But it wasn't your fault, wasn't in your intentions  
>To be the one here talking to me, be the one listening<br>But I admire your poppin' bottles and dippin'  
>Just as much as you admire bartending and strippin'<br>Baby, so don't be mad, nobody else trippin'  
>You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook<strong>

**You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love, how to love  
>See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever<br>Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
>How to love, how to love<strong>

**Ooohh, see I just want you to know  
>That you deserve the best<br>You're beautiful  
>You're beautiful<br>Yeahh  
>And I want you to know<br>You're far from the usual  
>Far from the usual<strong>

**You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love, how to love  
>See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever<br>Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
>How to love, how to love<br>See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love, how to love  
>Yeahh, see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever<br>Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
>How to love, how to love<strong>

Heath stared blankly out into the crowd of people on the dance floor of the club as he slowly sipped his drink. He had no earthly idea why he was even there. The strobe lights were hurting his eyes and he wasn't really into the club scene anyway. This was another stupid idea of Justin's and another instance of him being too tired to argue with Justin and tell him no. He scanned the room once more over and then something, or should he say someone caught his eye. It was Evan Bourne. He was sitting in the corner flashing fake smiles to passing people. Someone who was as gorgeous as Evan had men lining up asking for one dance, but he just turned away and politely declined each offer. He could understand why Evan done what he done. He had so many people trying to steal his precious little heart and he's had it broken so many times. Heath couldn't lie; he was so in love with the high-flyer. So many guys such as Mike and Jake took his love for granted. It was really a tragic situation because he couldn't have a man look at him for two seconds without being insecure. Heath then spotted a tall, muscular guy approaching in an unfriendly

matter. He couldn't just sit back and watch Evan get hurt again and this time, not just emotionally! Heath got up from the bar and pushed his way through the crowd. He grabbed the taller man's shoulder and stared him almost eye to eye. "What the hell do you want, you little parasite?" The man spoke in an angry tone. "Look, can you just leave my friend alone? I don't think he wants to dance." Heath tried to stay calm. "And what if I don't? Just what are you going to do about it?" The man stepped closer to Heath. "Look, man I really don't want any problems. If you could just—the man pushed Heath and then Heath angrily swung his fist back and knocked the man out cold. He grabbed Evan's hand and pulled him into the bathroom. He examined Evan over to check and see if he was hurt in any from. "Are you

okay, Evvy?" Heath asked sweetly. "Yeah I'm fine. Are you? Because you were the one who hit the brick wall! Thank you though, that guy was trying to hurt me." The two of them laughed. "I guess you want me to repay you huh?" Evan put his head down in shame. Heath caught on to what he was referring to and then he felt guilt and pity at the same time. "Evan! No, why would you say that? I could never do that!" Evan stared at his feet. "Well because usually when someone does something for me, they want me to 'repay' them." Evan broke down into sobs in the turn of a second. Heath grabbed him and pulled him into a firm hug. "Don't cry Evan I'm here for you and you will NEVER have that to worry about that again." He pulled Evan's beautiful face to meet his and placed a loving kiss on his plump lips. "I want to show you how to love. Only if you let me because ever since the day I've met you I haven't been able to get you out of thoughts." He held the smaller man in a tighter embrace and kissed his cheek. "Is that true?" Evan said wiping his tears. "Of course; I think you deserve the best and you're beautiful, love." Evan smiled brightly. He could get used to the idea of learning how to love.

**Heath: This was adorable**

**Evan: Are you just on a slash rampage lately or something?**

**Me: I'm just expanding my horizons.**

**Evan: But I don't wanna be gay. Everyone always picks on me for being small (Sad face)**

**Me: I'm sorry, Evvy Bear. If you cooperate with me I'll give you a cookie.**

**Evan: YAY! **

**Heath: What about me?**

**Me: You too, sweetheart!**

**Evan: I WANT OREOS!**

**Heath: I WANT CHOCLATE CHIP!**

**Me: Ugh, please review while I go get some more cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Drunk**

**So this is a requested song-fic by JackValentine for my Heart and Soul collection of slash stories**

**The requested song is Love Drunk by BoysLikeGirls! I am just ABSOLUTELY ADDICTED to this song!**

**The requested pairing up next…..Jack Swagger/Evan Bourne (The setting is an AU High School setting)**

**Hope you like it, my loves!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I really wish I did though!**

**Top down in the summer sun**

**The day we met was like a hit and run**

**And I still taste it on my tongue**

**The sky was burning up like fireworks**

**You made me want you, oh so, bad it hurt**

**But girl, in case you haven't heard **

**I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung-over**

**I love you forever but forever is over**

**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**

**So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye**

**There's just one thing would make me say (Oh yeah!)**

**I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung-over**

**I love you forever but now forever is over**

**Hot, sweat and blurry eyes**

**We're spinning on a rollercoaster ride**

**The world stuck in black and white**

**You drove me crazy everytime we touched **

**Now I'm so broken that I can't get up**

**Oh girl you make me such a lush**

**I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung-over**

**I love you forever but forever is over**

**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**

**So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye**

**There's just one thing would make me say (Oh yeah!)**

**I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung-over**

**I love you forever but now forever **

**All the time I wasted on you**

**All the bullshit you put me through**

**I'm checking into rehab**

'**Cause everything that we had **

**Didn't mean anything to you**

**I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung-over**

**I love you forever, but now I'm sober**

**I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung-over**

**I love you forever but forever is over**

**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**

**So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye**

**There's just one thing would make me say (Oh yeah!)**

**I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung-over**

**I love you forever but now forever is over**

**Na, Na, Na, Na (repeat several times)**

**Evan's POV**

Son of a bitch! Well isn't this just perfect; I promised myself I never wanted to see him again and if it just so happened I did, I would kick his ass right where he stood; I guess it was perfect timing because here he was, only within walking distance of me. I guess you're wondering who this mystery person is; his name is Jack Swagger and he left me heartbroken. The day we met was like a hit-and run. I remember it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

"Come on, Evvy it'll be fun!" Evan just rolled his eyes at his best friend Alex Riley who was tugging at his arm. He had been begging him to go the carnival all week with him and his boyfriend Mike. "Alex, why do you want me to come anyway, you know all you two are gonna do is ditch me and go make out just like last year."

Evan crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at Alex. "Please?" Alex pleaded one last time. "Fine, I'll go!" Evan finally screamed. "Yaaaay!" Alex jumped and down, grab Evan's arm and ran out of the door. The three arrived at the fair about forty five minutes later. They went and paid for their tickets. When they got to the rides, they had everything from Ferris wheels to roller coasters, even haunted houses. Alex and Mike walked in holding hands, which made Evan feel like the third wheel.

"Ooh Mikey, let's go on that one!" Alex said pointing to a ride known as The Atomic Bomb. "Okay! Evvy, are you coming?" Mike said looking over at Evan. "That's okay; I think I'll stick this one out. I'm gonna get a funnel cake but you two have fun." Alex and Mike turned around to walk away. "Okay, Evvy!" Alex yelled. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Evan yelled to his now distant pals. "No promises!" Evan just shook his head and retreated to the funnel cake stand.

Evan walked up to a long line. He got in line behind a tall blonde; probably a football player. "Man this line is too long—the blonde went to go turn around and bumped into Evan. "Oh I'm sorry." Jake said looking into Evan's eyes. "Oh it's okay." Evan said just nodding his head. The two of them just stared at each other for a few seconds until Jake broke the silence. "So what's your name?" Jake said with a strong voice.

"Evan. How come I've never seen you around here?" Jake shook his extended hand. "I'm Jack, and I just moved here California for the school year so I'm not too familiar with the place. My dad lives here so he told me about the carnival so I decided to check it out." Evan nodded his head. "Well it's pretty awesome. I come here every year and since my friends ditched me, I'd be happy to show you around." Evan said sweetly. "Okay!" Jack said excitedly. "Let's go check out the Tilt-A-Whirl." The two of them ran over to the near empty line and handed the attendant two tickets.

"All seat belts must be strapped in!" A robotic voice spoke. They strapped in and seconds later they felt the ride taking off. They started going higher and higher as an alternative rock song blared from the stereo. "WOW! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Jake yelled to Evan. "I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT!" Evan yelled back. The ride stopped minutes later and the now dizzy pair got off of the ride. "Well that was amazing!" Jake said laughing. "Well you haven't seen anything yet." The shorter man said grabbing his hand.

The two of them spent hours going on and off of rides. At about 8:00 pm, they saw Alex and Mike walk up towards them. "Hey Evan, I can see you had a good day. How is this?" Alex asked. "This is Jake, he just moved here from California." Evan said smiling. "Well it's nice to meet you, Jake. Evan, we gotta go. My mom is in serious bitch mode tonight and she wants me home ASAP!"

"Okay, well give me a second. I'll be right there." Mike and Alex turned on their heels and walked to the parking lot. Jake and Evan awkwardly stood there just looking at their feet; neither of them not really sure what to say. "So uh tonight was—before Evan could finish his sentence, Jake kissed him! "Tonight was amazing and you're amazing too. I would really like to see you again." Evan kissed him back. "I would like that. You can call or text me anytime you want." Evan said handing him his phone number. "I guess I'll see you later." The two of them walked their separate directions. Evan had a mile long grin stretched across his face. Best day ever! He thought to himself.

**End Flashback**

Two months ago to that day, I regretted the day I ever ran into Jack Swagger. What the hell I was I thinking falling in love with a total stranger? He told me he loved me; total bullshit! I went over to his house and I caught him in bed with some girl; he even told the whole school I was gay and denied we ever had anything. He had me love drunk but now I'm hungover.

I guess it's true; love doesn't last forever. It was supposed to be forever but forever is over now. It wasn't easy but it'll better with time. He wasn't worth even wasting my breath or time and for all the bullshit he put me through, he'll get what he deserves. I'll just keep my head up and hope I'll find true love someday.

**So I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hello people of the Fanfiction World! So I know I've been gone forever but I finally have the third chapter to Heart and Soul. This is a requested songfic by Vienna. The song is Everything You Do by Marc Anthony and the pairing is the luscious John Cena/ Randy Orton.**

**Everything You Do**

Randy was sitting at the kitchen table at eight thirty on sunny Saturday morning sipping coffee and reading the paper. He looked out the window to see mothers jogging with baby strollers and elderly women walking dogs. Behind him, he heard footsteps slowly scraping into the kitchen; none other than his husband of 10 years; John. He wrapped his big meaty hands around Randy's face.

"Good morning, Teddy Bear. About time you got up, sleepyhead." Randy teased as John bent down to give him a peck on the cheek. "I know baby but I've been up all night trying to finish writing my vows. How are yours coming along by the way?" John asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Randy felt a wave of guilt rush over his body.

How could he forget of all things about his wedding vows! Randy swung his head toward the stove, darting his greyish-blue eyes back and forth. "Randy?" He turned his head slightly, not fully facing John. "Huh?" Randy asked nervously. "How far are you?" Randy had to think of a lie; quick, fast and in a hurry.

"Oh yeah babe I'm almost finished. I've got like two more lines to finish." He was lying through his pearly whites and John saw right through it. "You haven't even started yet, have you?" Before Randy could answer, John lit back in on him. "How could you! This is our 10th wedding anniversary for Christ sakes, Randall! You know what this means to me and what it should mean to you.

In less than 24 hours, we'll be in front of our entire family, all of our friends and God, not only renewing our vows but the love and devotion we have for one another. If that doesn't mean anything to you then the past 10 years of our lives have been a lie and the day you made me John Orton was a mistake!" With that, John stormed off into the living room.

For the rest of the day, the two of them moved around the house in silence When it came time for bed, they bathed and dressed alone, silently. Randy tried to give him his goodnight kiss, but he just rolled over and fell into slumber. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. John truly was angry at him.

**Page Break**

"Oh Johnny I'm sure he'll be here now would you calm down?" Alex Riley, John's best friend said, straightening his crooked bow tie. John sighed, checking himself over in the mirror for any mistakes, observing for any flaws "I love that man so much, Lexy but sometimes he just doesn't get it. I mean , I've spent two months trying to write those vows and he didn't even bother but I was so angry I told him the past 10 years have been a mistake. Maybe I was little too harsh."

John felt his face heat up and tears form in the back of his eyes. "Look, John true love is hard to find but together you'll make and believe me you two have true love." John shrugged and embrace Alex. "Thanks Lexy."

Randy sped his '65 powder blue Mustang own he street trying his very best to make it to his own vow renewal ceremony.

John walked down the aisle, his friends' smiling faces and his family all shedding tears of joy. He walked down this same aisle 10 years ago, only this time he was upset and worried that Randy wouldn't show. "Alex where is he?" John said nervously. "Will Mr. Orton be joining us today?" Pastor Johnson whispered to John. "I hope so." Pastor Johnson stepped onto the podium and began to address the audience.

Suddenly, Randy burst through the double wooden doors, out of breath and all. "Randy!" John screeched. "Johnny I'm sorry! I know I messed up but please give me a chance to make it right." He jogged to the front and knelt down in front of John and grabbed his hand.

"Johnny, the love I have for you can't be expressed on pen and paper it can only come from my heart. Everything you do reminds everyday just how much I love you. Like the way you smile when I look in your eyes or when you laugh when I try to be funny." the guests let out a light snicker. "Or when the tears roll down your face when I tell you no one can take your place."

As Randy spoke these sweet words, the tears actually began flowing down his face. "Oh Randy! I forgive you and I'm sorry I got mad. I could never leave you and the day I became your husband was the best day of my life." He picked John up and kissed him. Their friends and family cheered and whistled for them, like they were newlyweds all over again.

True love was hard to fine but these two were a perfect match and through the ups and downs, Randy and John loved everything they did and nothing would tear them apart!

**Soooo I hoped you liked it hun and I'm so sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy it:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there! So it's a been a couple of years since I've updated this fic but it hit me in the middle of the night and I just had to update. I needed to brush up on my slash writing. This fic in particular is influenced by my love for the super sexy current and past Superstars, my love of music and my very sick, perverted mind. This one will be featuring my new favorite, the ever so amazing Seth Rollins and the super hot Dean Ambrose. It is of course a song fic. I picked Maroon 5's "Animals" for this one because it should be their theme song and let me tell you, it is steaaaamyy! I'm not even sure this is okay. I'm flirting with the line between smut and pure unadulterated erotica, like porn on paper. But anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Please leave reviews -xoxo

Dean and Seth: Animals

(Seth's POV)

Damn. Damn him, damn my stupid hormones, damn his amazing sex game. Here I was, once again; Embarrassed, ashamed, covered in the remnants of our explosive making of love. His bite marks, which are currently covering almost every inch of my aching body feels like the bite of a rabid wolf. No matter what I do, I can't seem to shake him. Sad part is, I hate the fucking bastard. I just want to rip his head off but when we're wrapped in these sheets, I'm his. I want him to control me, own me, possess me. Make me his. I swear if the man wasn't a wrestler, he could be a pornstar. The way his massive length fits so perfectly inside of me, it's unreal. I'm left shaking everytime. I try and run and he whispers in my ear, "Don't run from me, you'll be right back anyway." Fuck. I have a real weak spot for a strong, possessive man. Now, I know you're all wondering how we ended up in this situation. Perhaps I'll just start from the beginning.

(Regular POV)

Seth was in his locker room, changing after another successful match against his one third of his former team. It's been a brutal, hellacious battle between the two since the split of the infamous powerhouse composed of himself, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Now, it was no secret amongst the roster that the two were hooking up and word around the locker room was, as proven by several others who had tested the theory was that Ambrose was a beast in the sheets. Despite what people may say about him, Seth just wasn't going to settle down with the slimy snake and it ate Dean alive. That old saying was true, you lie down with dogs, you wake up with fleas. As Seth was packing his things, he couldn't shake the thought that any moment Dean would be pop up. He walked to his Camaro, carefully observing his surroundings. He started up and sped out of the deserted parking lot like an uncontrollable hellfire. The drive seemed unbelievably longer than usual. His self-made tension was rising. He finally made it to his hotel room, walking through the empty lobby, looking over his shoulder every millisecond. Little did he know but much did he expect that his predictable stalker would be showing up soon. It was an ever constant game with him. As he stepped off the elevator onto the sixth floor hallway, making his way to his presidential suite for the night, his stomach was in a ball of knots. As he stuck his keycard into the door, he felt a cold, callous hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see the devil himself, all sweaty, eyes bloodshot red with desire and rage. "Hey Sethy. How is my gorgeous little bitch? You haven't been answering any of my calls. Explain." Seth's timid demeanor quickly turned to pure, uncut anger. "Who the hell do you think you are, Dean? What makes your big, dumbfounded ass think for a single fucking second that I have to answer your calls? Last time I checked, I pay this bill every month, not you, so fuck off." Seth made an attempt to brush past him but didn't succeed. He pushed him back abruptly. "You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that, you whore. You walk around like you are just a princess on a goddamn pedestal. Like you're too good for me, acting all pure and self righteous but every night, it's me pulling your hair, my hands wrapped around your neck, me fucking you until you're crying and screaming my name." Seth was inches away from his snarling face. "So you think just because you put your dick inside of me that we're all of a sudden an item. Well I can't tell you on how many levels you got me fucked up. Go away. Now!" "Screw you! You know you can't live without no matter how hard you try!" "Prove it, motherfucker!" There was so much fiery rage built up between these two, they could've burnt the entire hotel down. A deep stare was exchanged between the two before Dean grabbed his neck and shoved his tongue down his throat. He had to give up, the walls were coming down and in a few minutes, so were his pants. Seth turned to unlock the door and suddenly the two burst through it and fell onto the bed like two dogs in a fight. "Oh, baby. Remind me why I love your ass in the first place. Make me forget how much I hate you." Seth whispered into his ear as he lie underneath his beastly lover. "You bet your pretty little ass I will." Dean got up and pushed the door closed and quickly returned to his prize on the bed. "Go ahead, I'm yours. Make me your bitch." Dean ripped his shirt into shreds and left it on the floor. He moved to unbutton his pants, pulling them down with one hand, along with his Calvin Klein boxers, stroking Seth's erect length. "Oh, yeah that's it." Seth's feminine moans flowed into Dean's ear, causing him to go harder than rocks. Dean's teeth sunk into the soft skin of his neck, then slowly moving the tip of his tongue over each of his nipples. His tongue then found its way down to his navel, then he felt it. That amazing oral cavern of his, wrapping around Seth's length. "Oh my gosh!" His hands grasped the sheets. Dean's head came up. "Alright, get on your knees." He pulled Seth by his hair onto the floor, gripping his hair while pulling down his pants. Seth took it into his hands, jerking it off. "Spit on it." Seth did as he was told and took it into his mouth. "Oh shit." His pre ejaculation melted onto Seth's tongue like a snowflake. Dean instructed him to stand up and get on his knees. Seth crawled across the bed onto his knees, preparing to take it. He felt Dean grab his hips, roughly pulling him close. Dean put saliva into the palm of his hand, rubbing his tip. "Oh destroy me, baby." Seth moaned. Dean spit into Seth's tight entrance, fingering it to loosen it up. He then rammed his length inside of him. "Oh God!" Seth's eyes closed shut, his back arched and he moaned like a wolf howling at the moon. Dean pulled his hair with one hand and smacked his ass with the other. "Oh fuck, you feel so good." He kept thrusting, pulling his hair, making him go weak. He had complete control over Seth. He raked his nails over his back, throwing his head back, feeling himself begin to reach ecstasy. "Yeah, come inside of me you fucking bastard." Seth knew all of the buttons to push, he knew Dean would blow a load if he talked mean and dirty to him. "Fuck! Fuck FUUUCK!" Dean was seconds away from busting. He let out a loud groan and filled Seth up to the rim. He pulled out and fell next to his despised occasional lover. "Are you happy now?" Seth said between loud breaths. "Well, you're still a bitch but you feel better than any pussy. So yeah, I guess I am." He stroked his hair like they were a married couple in the beautiful afterglow of love making. "You were pretty amazing. Listen, if you keep fucking me like that then hate my guts by all means." They both laughed. They weren't friends or even lovers but Seth would definitely keep this enemy as close to him as possible.

What'd ya'll think? It's a been a few years and I'm trying my hardest to get back on the track of writing slash and in general. Give me a review and slide up on my inbox occasionally, let me know how I'm doing!

xoxo

-ChelleGambino


End file.
